


Bad Meta

by PearlsonFriday



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dear CCPD..., Little bit of torture, M/M, Nothing is explicit, Olivarry Week Day 5 - Villain AU, The Rogues are Heros, There is mention of Rape but not explicit, Tumblr: olivarryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsonFriday/pseuds/PearlsonFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CCPD had been after the Flash since he had first shown up.</p><p>A man who could rob you at super speeds, who you couldn’t hold or catch or even see, what could possibly be worse? </p><p>If Singh was honest with himself, he would have said the Scarlet Speedster was his living nightmare. As the Director of CCPD, he knew that Captain Cold and Heatwave tried their hardest to counter the Gallery as best they could, but there was only so much a human could do against literal superpowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Meta

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really hard to write for me... But I really liked how it turned out. Please let me know what you think of their rules. Also, the Olivarry is kind of background. Sorry....

Barry Allen was having a bad day.

Not that he didn’t often have bad days, but today was taking the cake. Being wanted by the federal government really put a damper on all your days. 

It had all started with Caitlin accidentally freezing his breakfast because she was still trying to control her powers. She was getting better, Cisco and Ronnie as well. After that whole fiasco, he went to training with the rest of the nonmeta Rouges. This had ended in Barry being shot in the back with arrows by Thea. Next, he and Oliver went over the details of that night’s heist. That was probably the highlight of the day. His afternoon had consisted being shot by stupid Captain Cold and listening to one of Heatwave’s long winded rants about how justice was a flame and how he was going to get burned and blah, blah, Hero crap, blah, blah, blah. So when CCPD’s anti-metahuman squad showed up as his perfectly planned heist was going on, well, it was needless to say that he was a little less than patient. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

CCPD had been after the Flash since he had first shown up.

A man who could rob you at super speeds, who you couldn’t hold or catch or even see, what could possibly be worse? 

If Singh was honest with himself, he would have said the Scarlet Speedster was his living nightmare. As the Director of CCPD, he knew that Captain Cold and Heatwave tried their hardest to counter the Gallery as best they could, but there was only so much a human could do against literal superpowers. 

So that night, when he had shown up with the rest of the Anti Metahuman task force only to be greeted by an angry speedster, he was scared. The Man in the red suit turned when saw Singh and squished his face up in disgust. 

“Ew… You’re here.” 

Singh sighed. “It’s my job Flash, of course, I’m going to be here.”

The speedster was instantly in his face. “I know, but I was really hoping you wouldn’t. I am having a bad day and honestly, if I wasn’t, seeing your face would make it bad anyways.” 

Singh snarled at the bad meta. “Just come in and serve your time and then you can go!”

Said bad meta tapped his chin like he was contemplating it, before looking directly into the director’s eyes. “How about no? We both know you are too slow to catch me, and even if you did, you have no place to put me. I can literally walk through walls. The only people smart enough to make something to hold me are in my Gallery, so why don’t you give up while you’re ahead?”

Singh drew his gun and pushed it into the obviously younger man’s stomach. “I will never stop chasing you.”

The Flash smiled sadly. “Well, that's pretty sad, because you’ll never catch me.” 

Then he was gone, along with 6.5 million dollars in diamonds. Singh cursed. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Barry was not a hero, but he was a decent person, and he was sick to death of people forgetting that. It was time, he had decided to take a stand. 

He stood next to his partner in crime and so much more, and looked at the man the emerald archer had caught on the way home. Oliver had found him raping a little boy and that shit was not acceptable. Oliver had not killed him this time, wanting to draw out his suffering just a little bit longer, but Barry had other plans. 

By some magical being’s will, he had managed to convince Oliver and the rest of the main parts of the Gallery that this was a good idea. In fact, Cisco, Caitlin, and Felicity were delighted by it. 

Barry zoomed forward and patted the man hard on his head with the palm of his hand. “You should be thankful I didn’t let my Bae kill you.” The man nodded, sweating heavily as Barry ripped out his gag. He looked at Oliver, still in full Green Arrow regalia, “Take it away baby cakes.” Barry sped out of the room just as an arrow was loosed, the sound of screaming music to his ears. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The last thing Singh had expected to see when he entered the bullpen was a man, not any man, a man gagged, mostly naked with a bow on his head. The officers around surrounding the mystery man had their guns pulled and pointed. Thawne, a new officer from Keystone, met his captain’s eyes and spoke. “He was dropped off a minute ago by…. By the Flash.” 

It was then the Director pulled out his own gun and began to stalk towards the very tied up man. When he reached the front, there was one thing that caught his attention right away. Taped to the man’s jacket in plain sight for anyone to see was a letter. 

A letter that said. “Director Singh” in all capital letters. 

Officer Doyle broke the uneasy silence in the room. “We already had a dog sniff him, he is bomb and gun free.” Singh very cautiously grabbed the letter off the man’s chest, much to the rest of the officers’ surprise. He ripped it open and pulled out a single piece of white printer paper. 

He read it aloud. 

 

Dear Director Singh,

I wanted a little recap of today’s conversation. When I said give up while you’re ahead, I was not joking, but the sad fact of the matter is that you are so far behind, giving up would be a better use of time and money. 

If you and your cute little officers think you hold any control you are sorely mistaken. Yes, I understand that you may have control of the little people, the everyday citizens of this city, but you don’t have control of the people that really matter. This scope is everyone from corrupt politicians to Metas to Drug dealers. Those are the people that fall into our domain. 

All of these people know that if you want to play in this city you follow the Gallery’s rule and if you don’t, well, let's just say every hand dealt is a just one. Everyone in this city follows our five rules, so we figured it would be nice if you finally knew them too. 

1.No Women and Children are ever hurt in any crime or heist  
2.Don’t kill unless absolutely necessary, the same goes for injuring people and property  
3.NEVER kill a cop, at very most break them, but no killing  
4.Don’t take everything, no one deserves to have nothing  
5.Sharing is Caring; Keep a secret we don’t like and we’ll show you how much that annoys us

Now as you can see, we are very fair people and honestly if you break any of these rules, Rogue or not, you’re just an asshole. Like the man attached to this letter. Open up his jacket and you will find a few things. One is a very distinct lack of clothes and a few arrow holes. The other is a plastic baggy with two arrow heads, a USB stick and an envelope. One of the arrows has his own statement, the other has the victim's statement. The victim is now in the ICU at Central City General, his parents have been contacted and his hospital bills paid for. The USB stick contains footage of the event and one prior, it also contains pictures of the victim’s injuries. The letter has enough legal mumbo jumbo, made by our very own Black Canary, who before she became a badass leather-clad assassin was a badass Attorney, to get this fuckwit locked away for an incredibly long time. This is all I have to say. 

Happy Birthday CCPD   
We got you a Rapist  
Great job keeping him off the streets!

 

With all our collective dislike,

The Rogues Gallery of Central City. 

The Bullpen was silent in awe. 

Singh was the first to move. He took a knife and cut the ropes, leaving only the ones on the man’s hand’s and feet intact. He pushed aside the jacket and sure enough, the man was bleeding, naked and there was a plastic bag stapled to him. STAPLED. 

Singh ripped the bag off, again to the surprise of his fellow officers. He turned and scanned the crowd until he found a CSI. “Go get me some gloves.” The boy was frozen in place. “NOW!” The CSI scampered away and returned with a pair of latex gloves, not a minute later. Singh slipped them on and pulled out the arrowhead that had the word “ASSHOLE” laser printed on it. There was a large green button. Singh pressed it. 

Sound poured out of the arrowhead’s tiny speakers.

The swoosh that forever accompanied the Flash was heard and then the sound of skin hitting skin, lightly, though, like patting. Then the Flash spoke, “You should be glad I didn’t let my Bae kill you.” The Flash spoke again a second later, but it sounded farther away, as though he was facing in another direction. “Take it away Baby Cakes.” Then a swoosh and the Flash was gone. 

The sound of an arrow being loosed came next and then screaming. A voice that everyone there was very familiar with came on. “Tell me exactly what you were doing two hours ago.” Silence. Another arrowed loosed. Then Another. Then Another. More screaming.

Until finally, “Stop!” A different voice one that could only belong to the man in front of them. “I’ll tell you!” The story came pouring out. 

It was a sick twisted story. The CSI who had brought Singh the gloves had thrown up. Meanwhile, most of the precinct was glaring at the man bound on the floor with such hatred, Singh wondered if he would make it through the night. 

When the man’s story finally stopped, a long sigh could be heard from the speaker. Then in a voice filled with both hatred and disgust, the Green Arrow spoke. “Anthony Burr, You have failed this city.” That was where the speaker cut out. 

Singh set the arrowhead back in the bag and pulled out the second one. This one had “VICTIM” printed on it. He pressed the little green button for the second time. 

This time, the first thing that was heard was a heart monitor in the background. The second this was the sound of raspy breathing. Then finally a voice. A little boy’s voice. 

Singh was now tempted to kill the man himself. 

The boy spoke softly. “You’re Smoke aren’t you.” 

A woman’s soft laughter could be heard. “Yes, and I brought some friends here who want to help you. Can they come in?” The woman’s voice asked. The boy must have nodded because a few seconds later footsteps could be heard. 

The boy spoke again, a little bit in awe. “That's Killer Frost and Vibe.” 

The woman laughed again. “Yes, they are here to help you.” 

The boy sounded confused. “Why? Aren’t you guys villains?”

Smoke, as the boy had called her, sounded sad when she broke the silence. “Yes, but nobody should ever do something like what happened to you. Even villains wouldn’t do that. The man that got you, well, he was a monster.” 

“Would it be alright if I took pictures of what happened to you? We can use them so that the monster that got you can never hurt anyone again.” A new woman’s voice said. That must be Killer Frost. Again the boy must have nodded because they heard the rustle of sheets, gasps of horror and the click of a camera. 

After what could be assumed was picture taking happened, the questions began. “Can you tell us what happened to you?” Smoke asked. 

The boy’s description was even worse than the man’s. The CSI threw up again. Singh watched as trigger fingers twitched and as tears streamed down cheeks. 

When the questions stopped, a man spoke, Vibe. “Here. I made this for you.” They could hear the jingle of metal hitting metal. “The one that looks like a Star calls the cops, and the one that looks like a lightning bolt and an arrow calls us. It will only work if you put your fingers on it like this.” Vibe must have shown the boy because it was silent. 

Then Killer Frost spoke. “We have to go no…” She was cut off by the boy. 

“Who saved me?” 

All three voices answered. “The Flash.” 

The boy spoke again, quieter this time. “Tell him thank you. You are my heroes.” 

The mic went dead. 

Singh put the second arrowhead back in the bag and handed the bag to Patty Spivot who stood beside him. “I want you to call a lawyer and have them look at the letter. I also want you to look at the USB and see if the video matches up with the recordings. Take a buddy.” She nodded and grabbed Doyle before walking to her station. Singh looked at Thawne. “Take him to a holding cell, untie him and read him his rights, I want him out of here.” He turned back to face a majority of the crowd. “The rest of you get back to work.” Instantly the bullpen was back to its hustle, bustle and chatter, though a little quieter than usual. 

Singh went to his office and slipped off his gloves. The media was going to have a field day. All he could do was rub his face and wonder if the Flash and the Green Arrow were truly the men everyone thought they were. 

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Early the next morning, when Barry Allen still lay wrapped up in Oliver Queen’s arms, he was content. The plan had worked better than expect, plus the bonus of victory sex. It was then he said what had been swirling through his head all night. “What now?” He turned to face his lover, who looked at him sleepily confused. 

“What do you mean what now?” 

“I mean what will happen next?” The speedster asked rubbing a hand through his hair. Oliver pulled the hand away and kissed it’s palm. He pulled the “bad meta” closer to him, wanting to stay that way as long as possible. Barry looked at him concerned. 

Oliver sighed. “Who knows? I don’t, that's for sure, but I do know that whatever it is? All is that I will be with you every step of the way.” Barry smiled and kissed his lips. Only he knew Ollie was a secret sap.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Felicity's Villain name is Smoke.... I am super creative, I know.


End file.
